Cute Boy and Handsome Girl
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Hotaru menjadikan Ruka kelinci percobaannya. Akibatnya? Check inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Boy**** and Handsome Girl**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction**

**Written By JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Let's Enjoy it!

Welcome to Gakuen Alice. Sebuah tempat dimana para manusia berkemampuan di luar kemampuan normal berkumpul. Tepatnya sih sebuah sekolah yang hanya berisi manusia-manusia aneh.

Dan pada sore hari di sebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas X-B gedung SMA, seorang pemuda berwajah manis sedang sibuk bermain dengan kelincinya, disamping pemuda itu duduk seorang perempuan yang sibuk sendiri dengan penelitiannya. Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai? Dan sekarang, rupanya mereka sedang menunggu teman mereka yang belum juga datang, dan telah dipastikan tak akan datang karena sekarang sudah 3 jam berlalu semenjak waktu janjian.

"Apa kau masih mau disini, Ruka-pyon?" tanya Hotaru yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya, yang tahu-tahu sudah tercipta sebuah ramuan dalam botol kecil yang aneh.

"Ah, iya, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke asrama kok. Dan kalau Imai-san memang mau pergi duluan, silahkan!" jawab Ruka sambil tersenyum.

"Percuma saja kau ngotot menunggu mereka, mereka pasti lupa kalau sudah janjian sama kita," kata Hotaru dengan wajah datar plus dingin andalannya.

Ruka tertawa. "Ah, kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tahu. Dan, emm,... apa yang dibuat Imai-san tadi?"

"Oh, ini? Entahlah, aku belum mengujinya, dan yang pasti hasilnya pasti luar biasa. Ruka-pyon mau coba?"

Ruka bergidik.

"Kau pasti berpikir obat ini bisa membunuhmu kan?" tanya Hotaru, sebuah senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya, membuat Ruka semakin merinding.

Gadis yang wajah dan ekspresi bisa dibilang tak begitu berubah sejak dulu itu membuka tutup obat yang dibuatnya. "Aku memakai Alice Nono-chan saat membuatnya," jelasnya. "Kalau kau tak percaya, aku bisa mencobanya duluan." Hotaru meminum cairan itu sendiri.

Satu lirikan ke arah Ruka dan tiba-tiba,... GLEK. Hotaru berhasil memaksa Ruka meminum obat itu. Caranya? Itu rahasia.

Beberapa tegukan dan,... BOOM.

Asap berkumpul di sekitar kedua orang itu, dan ketika asap mulai menghilang,... WTF? Tubuh Ruka jadi tubuh anak perempuan, kecil dan manis. Dan tubuh Hotaru berubah jadi tubuh laki-laki, besar, gagah, tampan, dan tentunya semakin cakep dengan tampang cool-nya itu.

"Wah, ternyata jadi seperti ini ya?" gumam Hotaru sambil mencoba bangkit dari duduknya. "Dan Ruka-pyon, aku pinjam seragammu dong, tidak mungkin kan aku memakai pakaian perempuan dalam wujud seperti ini!" kata Hotaru lagi pada Ruka yang masih duduk di lantai dengan mata membelalak dan baju seragam yang kebesaran.

"Eh, tentu saja. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik lagi kalau kita meminum obat penawarnya?"

"Aku belum membuatnya," jawab Hotaru dengan tampang datar, sangat datar.

Hening,...

Hening,...

Dan masih saja hening.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja, Ruka bangkit dan menarik Hotaru ke kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudmu Imai-san?" tanya Ruka dengan wajah merah dan nada berteriak, tentunya ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar mandi yang sepi.

Hotaru malah sibuk menjepret pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Tenanglah Ruka-pyon, nanti juga akan kubuatkan obat penawarnya. Sekarang, ayo ganti baju dulu dari pada terus berpenampilan aneh begini," kata Hotaru.

Mau tidak mau, Ruka menyadari bahwa kata-kata Hotaru itu benar.

"Tapi,..." Ruka memandangi tubuhnya, tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangan karena tidak sanggup melihat.

"Kau tak pernah melihat badan perempuan ya?" tanya Hotaru, yang sudah melepas blazernya, membuat Ruka merona.

"Tutup saja matamu ketika melepas pakaian. Nanti bajuku akan kuletakkan di pintu bilik kamar mandimu," kata Hotaru sambil memotret wajah Ruka.

"Umm,... baiklah."

Dan Ruka masuk ke bilik di belakangnya, sedangkan Hotaru tetap ganti baju di tempat itu. Masing-masing melepas pakaian dan menyampirkannya di pintu bilik tempat Ruka berganti pakaian. Keduanya berganti pakaian dalam hening.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau bisa memakainya Ruka-pyon?" tanya Hotaru.

"I,... iya, aku bisa kok," jawab Ruka. Dan pintu bilik terbuka mengikuti kalimat Ruka.

Hotaru memandang Ruka dari atas kebawah.

"Kau lebih cocok memakai seragam perempuan daripada perempuan manapun," komentar Hotaru.

"Kau juga lebih cocok memakai pakaian laki-laki daripada laki-laki manapun," balas Ruka tanpa sekalipun berani memandang Hotaru, dia malu sekali. Dan walaupun dia tak melihat sosok Hotaru yang tampan itu, dia tahu pasti bahwa pernyataannya memang benar.

"Hei, hei, kau bahkan tidak melihatku. Ayo lihat aku!" kata Hotaru sambil memegang dagu Ruka kemudian mendongakkannya.

BLUSH, Ruka blushing dan langsung menampar Hotaru hingga gadis, maksudnya pemuda, itu terjengkang ke lantai.

Hotaru memegangi pipinya yang di tampar Ruka, sambil memandangi Ruka yang berlari keluar toilet.

"Dia bahkan lebih cewek dari pada cewek," kata Hotaru sambil tersenyum senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, seragam yang sedikit kebesaran buat Ruka-pyon ternyata pas sekali dengan ukuranku sekarang ya."

Dan dia pun bangkit dari lantai, menuju kamarnya di asrama.

C.B.n.H.G

Hotaru berjalan di sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya, disampingnya berjalan seorang Ruka Nogi yang manis.

Rambut panjang Ruka yang berwarna pirang sesekali tertiup angin ke arah depan, membuat pemuda yang menjadi perempuan itu kerepotan.

"Diiikat saja," kata Hotaru yang gemas melihat kelakuan Ruka.

"U-umm, iya, baiklah," katanya sedikit merona.

Ruka pun mencari-cari karet di dalam tas-nya.

Hotaru yang tak tahan melihat tingkah Ruka yang gasrak-gusruk dari tadi langsung saja mengambil karet dari dalam tasnya dan mengikat rambut Ruka tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya.

"Nah, begini kan lebih nyaman," kata Hotaru sambil melepaskan ekor rambut Ruka dari sentuhan tangannya.

Ruka semakin merona. "Oh ya ampun, apakah obat itu juga mempengaruhi psikologis ya?" batin Ruka.

Kembali keduanya berjalan dalam hening. Ruka sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Hotaru sibuk memperhatikan Ruka.

"Manis sekali," kata Hotaru, kemudian CKREK.

"Eh?" Ruka menoleh ke arah hotaru, mendapati pemuda itu sedang menyeringai sambil memamerkan sebuah kamera. Sadarlah Ruka kalau pemuda itu baru saja memotretnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Imai-san?" tanyanya sambil berusaha merebut kamera Hotaru.

"Memotretmu nona cantik," jawab Hotaru. Hotaru kemudian menarik tangan Ruka, membuat jarak di antara keduanya memendek. "Panggil saja Hotaru, Ruka-pyon," kata Hotaru di telinga Ruka.

"Dasar mesuuuummm!" kata Ruka sambil memukul Hotaru dengan tasnya.

Ruka langsung lari secepat yang dia bisa, berada di dekat Hotaru membuatnya berdebar-debar dan demam. Jadi, Ruka pun mengubah arah larinya menuju rumah sakit.

T B C

A/N : Entah author satu ini kerasukan apa kok bisa bikin cerita seperti ini.

Oke, review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute Boy and Handsome Girl**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction**

**Written By JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Let's Enjoy it!

Semua mengangakan mulutnya ketika menatap dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas, seorang anak lelaki berwajah sedikit mirip Subaru Imai dan seorang anak perempuan yang mirip boneka Prancis antic. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hotaru Imai yang menjelma jadi lelaki dan seorang Ruka Nogi yang berganti gender menjadi perempuan.

"Wow," itulah ucapan yang terlepas dari bibir Mikan Sakura, sahabat sang Hotaru Imai tercinta.

Hotaru menyeringai, sementara Ruka sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ini memalukan. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang berada di hadapan seluruh penghuni kelas, dimana salah satunya adalah wanita yang disukainya, sementara satu yang lainnya adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Errr,… ini bukan candaan kan ya? Sekarang belum tanggal 1 april kan?" Tanya Iinchou sambil mengecek kalender yang terpasang di dinding kelas.

"Bukan Iinchou, ini hanya kecelakaan dalam eksprerimen," kata Hotaru menjelaskan dengan ringan. Membuatnya mendapat protes dari Ruka. "Dan Ruka-chan, terima sajalah nasibmu. Kau lebih pantas jadi perempuan." Kalimat kedua ini mendapat seruan setuju dari hampir seluruh penghuni kelas.

Ruka cemberut, membuatnya tampak sepuluh kali lebih imut! Inner para penggemar Ruka pun langsung menjerit melihatnya.

"Kalau kau cemberut, jadi makin imut lho!" kata Hotaru dengan senyum menggoda. Sedikit mengherankan kenapa sifatnya jadi mesum begini begitu jadi laki-laki.

Wajah Ruka yang sedari tadi merah, tetap saja merah. Ruka yang tidak tahan terus-terusan digoda oleh Hotaru akhirnya meledak. "Jangan menggodaku, Imai-saan‼ Dan berhenti memotretku!" ujarnya sambil berusaha merebut kamera Hotaru. Seperti kejadian tadi pagi, sama sekali tidak berhasil. Nol besar.

Semua menatap Ruka yang ngos-ngosan akibat tidak berhasil mengambil kamera dari Hotaru itu dengan pandangan 'Lovely~~', termasuk Mikan, minus Natsume. Tapi sahabat Ruka itu diam-diam dalam hati menyemangati si manis.

"…Ruka memang lebih cocok jadi perempuan daripada laki-laki. Begitu lah pikiran Natsume," kata Mind Reader menyuarakan isi hati sang _kuroneko._

Ruka baru saja mau protes lagi ketika pintu kelas terbuka.

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIAAA‼!" sapa Narumi dengan sangat alay-nya. Dan ketika tatapan si banci itu terjatuh ke sosok _lovely_ Ruka-pyon, guru narsis itu berujar, "Ara, siapa gerangan gadis manis ini?" sambil berlutut sembari menggenggam tangan Ruka. Sukses membuat Ruka merinding dan para fans Ruka berinisiatif mencakar wajah banci Narumi.

"Narumi _sensei, _itu Nogi lho‼" ujar Hotaru.

"Wah, wah, pantas rasanya familiar. Sudah kuduga Nogi memang lebih pantas jadi wanita daripada wanita manapun, gambaran Yamato Nadeshiko sejati," celoteh Narumi. Oke, lupakan saja guru kemayu itu karena Mr. Misaki sudah menyeretnya pergi karena penggunaan _fruits bomb_ tanpa izin.

Lagi-lagi jam kosong di kelas X-B.

"Aku pergi," kata Ruka lelah, mencoba mencari penghiburan dengan niat pergi ke hutan utara, mencari sang piyo-piyo kesayangannya.

"Mau kutemani, Ruka-pyon?" tanya Hotaru.

"Terserah," jawab Ruka yang sudah pasrah jadi bahan olok-olokan dan permainan.

Terdengar protes di seluruh penjuru kelas. Seperti, 'yaaah_, jangan pergi dong Ruka-pyon_.', lalu, '_Ah, Imai curang sekali bisa bersama Ruka-pyon_.', kemudian, '_Awas diganggu orang mesum di jalan ya, Ruka-pyon!_', dan seterusnya.

Gadis manis pun kalau marah mengerikan. Sekumpulan burung gagak langsung merangsek masuk kelas melewati jendela mematuki para komentator dadakan, mendapat sambutan hangat betupa tepukan tangan dari Hotaru yang selamat dari serangan.

C.B.n.H.G

Let's skip ke hutan utara. Melewati gubuk bear dengan perasaan was-was takut disengat(?), akhirnya Ruka bertemu juga dengan piyo-piyo kesayangannya.

Kalau di awal-awal dulu slogannya adalah _boy meet tori, _sekarang diganti menjadi _girl meet tori. _By : Hotaru.

Yang namanya Hotaru itu pasti tidak akan pernah melewatkan ladang uang, termasuk bila harus mengorbankan kawan-kawannya, yang dalam kasus kali ini adalah korban eksperimennya. Jepret sana, jepret sini. Ckrak, ckrik, ckrek. Ruka sudah sebodo amat, yang penting dia bahagia bersama burung kecil(?)nya, itupun kalau piyo-piyo termasuk golongan kecil.

Yang namanya pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Ruka-pyon kita yang manis dan cantik akhirnya harus berpisah juga dengan peliharaan sekolah mengambil wujud burung raksasa berbulu kuning itu.

"Sudah puas? Ayo segera kembali, sebentar lagi pelajaran si Jinjin," ujar Hotaru sambil tersenyum, tapi dalam kepalanya dia sedang mengkalkulasi keuntungan dari penjualan foto-foto Ruka versi perempuan sedang bersenang-senang dengan Piyo-piyo.

Ruka memandang horor dan pucat kearah Hotaru. Firasat buruk, batinnya. Mengingat pengalaman hidupnya sebagai ladang uang Hotaru Imai selama, mari kita hitung, kurang lebih enam tahun, firasat buruknya bisa dikatakan akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan memang itulah yang selalu terjadi.

"Ruka-pyon?" tegur Hotaru, menarik Ruka dari dalam lamunan.

"Iya, iya. Ayo kembali ke sekolah," ujar Ruka.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Diam-diam Hotaru melirik Ruka yang sedang menggerutu sendirian. Kemudian, kemudian, kemudian, Hotaru kita yang selalu stoic dan cuek terhadap orang lain, mencari tangan Ruka lalu menggandengnya. Ruka yang kaget langsung menatap Hotaru dengan wajah merah padam, yang dibalas dengan senyuman menggoda dari Hotaru.

Baiklah, baiklah, sepertinya psikologis mereka memang harus diperiksakan seperti yang disarankan oleh Ruka.

Esok paginya, Ruka yang masih tetap sorang perempuan, dan Hotaru yang tetap laki-laki memandang mading dengan eskpresi yang saling bertolak belakang. Ruka dengan wajah seperti mau menjerit, dan Hotaru yang hanya tersenyum-senyum mesum. Di hadapan mereka terpajang foto Ruka dan Hotaru yang sedang bergandengan tangan, kelihatan sangat mesra.

Akankah lahir pasangan baru di Gakuen Alice ini?

T B C

A/N : iyaaakk, setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya berniat juga ngelanjutin fic gaje ini. Hahahaha #ketawagaring

Iya, iya, saya tau ceritanya makin menyimpang. Makin ga jelas. Dan yang pasti makin abal. Yak, inilah kegalauan saya yang sedang menganggur di rumah.

Kepada para reviewer **[preciousreina, Aoi Shou'no, Soeara Asia, S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox, I-LoVe-cHocHoLaTe, Aline Light, Aihane-chan, Misyel, hana 'natsu' phantomhive, Hime Uguisu]** saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, karena kalau bukan karena anda sekalian, di summary cerita ini sudah saya tulisi DISCONTINUED begitu.

Chapter depan mungkin adalah chapter terakhir. Karena [sedikit spoiler] cerita ini akan berakhir saat Ruka dan Hotaru sudah balik normal dan mulai jadian. #

Yosh, review pleaseee?


End file.
